Nouveau départ
by elo-D
Summary: Point de vue d'Izzie. Après sa reprise de mémoire, elle apprends la mort de George. Ses réactions, ses sentiments et ses impressions.


« George est mort. ». Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme une voix dans une grotte. Je n'arrivais pas à l'effacer de mon esprit. George est mort... Tout le monde me regardait avec pitié. Une pitié que je connaissais déjà, que j'avais déjà subie.

J'étais là, impuissante, allongée sur mon lit avec mes idées noires. Je m'en était sortie, pourquoi pas lui ? Et cette fille qu'il avait sauvée, devrais-je lui en vouloir ? Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas sauvée, il ne se serait jamais fait renverser par ce bus. Et si c'était à moi que je devrais en vouloir ? J'étais sa meilleure amie, sa confidente... De toute façon, mes pensées et mes remords ne le ramèneraient pas. Je le savais, c'était trop tard. Je devais faire avec. Je devais continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu...

Alex passa la porte d'un pas léger, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez mon petit-ami.

-Ca va ? Me lance-t-il.

-J'ai déjà vécu ça. Je vais bien, je survivrais.

-Quand Denny est mort, tu n'avais pas un cancer.

-Tu es censé me mettre le moral à zéro ou me soutenir ?

-Désolé. Dr Sheperd dit que tu as de grandes chances de guérir...

-Je sauterais de joie si je n'étais pas clouée dans un lit d'hôpital et que mon meilleur ami n'était pas mort ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-Izzie...

-Sors, Alex. Je t'en prie, laisse moi tranquille.

-D'accord, m'obéit-il.

Quand il fut sorti, je poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas que ça présence me gênait, c'était juste que je n'en pouvait plus de me retenir de pleurer. Face à lui, je me sentais obligée de paraître joyeuse pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais en me retenant, c'était à moi que je faisait du mal et il y a un moment où il faut dire stop... Ce moment est venu.

-Comment va notre miraculée ? Me demande docteur Sheperd en entrant dans ma chambre.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Pas de vertiges, de nausées ou de maux de tête ?

-Quelques vertiges et une légère nausée.

-Très bien... Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heures. Derek, je ne suis plus amnésique !

-Le cerveau est un organe complexe, tu devrais le savoir Izzie ! Bon, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

Le docteur Sheperd passa le seuil de la porte. Encore une fois, j'étais seule. Ces moments étaient précieux. C'étaient les seuls moments où je pouvais me retrouver seule avec moi même et réfléchir. Les seuls aussi où je m'autorisais à pleurer. Ma vie était faite de défaites et de victoires... Mais ces derniers temps, ce sont les défaites qui ont pris le dessus. Entre le fait que j'ai eu une fille à seize ans, que Denny soit mort, que j'ai démitionné, que j'ai été la maîtresse de mon meilleur ami, que j'aie un cancer et maintenant la mort de George, on ne pouvait pas dire que ma vie soit très rose.

Une heure passa. Une heure passée à ressasser le passé et essayer de me rappeler les choses joyeuses que j'avais vécue. Je me suis rappelée d'une phrase que George m'avait dite un jour : « Quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose de vraiment drôle et qui me fait rire, je me retourne pour voir si tu ries aussi. Même quand tu n'est pas là. ». Cette phrase résumait assez bien ma situation actuelle. Je pensait à lui à chaque seconde, comme si il était encré en moi, qu'il était indispensable à ma vie.

-Izzie, dit Alex d'un ton grave.

-Quoi ? Ca va ?

-Il faut que tu choisisses pour les organes de George…

-Je… Maintenant ?

-Si tu te sens bien, oui.

-D'accord. Alors tout de suite.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. La tête me tournait et ma gorge et mon estomac étaient noués. Mais je me sentais obligée de la faire. Plus le temps passait, moins les organes seraient viables. Et puis ce serait la dernière action que je pouvais faire en sa faveur.

Alex poussa mon fauteuil jusqu'à une salle de réunion pleine de tables et de chaises. Nous sommes deux : le chef Webber et moi.

-George aurait-il donné son coeur ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton triste.

-Oui, répondis-je la gorge serrée.

-Ses poumons ?

-Oui.

-Sa peau ?

-Oui.

-Ses yeux ?

-George aurait tout donné ! Il partait au front pour sauver des vies ! Alors, arrêtez de me poser des questions et cochez oui à tous les noms d'organes présents sur cette feuille !

-D'accord...

Le chef me raccompagna à ma chambre. Je remontai sur mon lit puis, quand le chef fut sorti de la chambre, me mit à sangloter. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte. Tant pis si quelqu'un rentrait alors que je pleurais. Tant pis si quelqu'un me voyait dans un moment de faiblesse. Tant pis. Je devais évacuer mes idées noires et ma tristesse.

-Ca va ? Dit Alex en courant vers moi.

-Oui, retourne travailler.

-Izzie, parle moi. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord... Mais je vais bien...

-Non, me coupa-t-il. Tu ne vas pas bien.

-Mon meilleur ami est mort et j'ai un cancer. Alex, comment veux tu que j'aille bien ?

-Si tu parlais de ce que tu ressens à quelqu'un ça irait déjà mieux !

-Mais la seule personne à qui j'ai envie d'en parler est George !

-Mais il est mort, fait toi une raison.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Hurlai-je.

-C'est la vérité ! Izzie, George est mort. Parle aux vivants !

-D'accord, tu veux la vérité, savoir ce que je ressens ? Très bien. Alors je me sens vidée car j'ai un cancer et que mon traitement est invasif, mon meilleur ami qui était comme un frère pour moi est mort et toi... Toi tu fait tout sauf m'aider ! Tu m'engueules car je ne parle pas, tu écoutes le moindre de mes souffles comme si je pouvais mourir à tout moment, tu ne fait que me rappeler la mort de George...

-Mais j'ai peur Izzie ! Je t'aime et j'ai peur !

-Je t'aime aussi. Et moi aussi, j'ai peur.

Sur ce, Alex me prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois depuis que je suis revenue lucide, il y a quelques jours. Je me sentais bien. Ou du moins, mieux.

Alex desserra son étreinte pour poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser me libéra durant quelques minutes de mes craintes. Mes maux de tête et mes nausées s'envolèrent, mes idées noires s'estompèrent et la joie s'empara de mon esprit. Ce baiser me rappela à quel point quel point il m'était vital d'être avec lui. A quel point j'aimais Alex. Ce baiser était pour moi le symbole d'un nouveau départ, dans la joie, l'amour et le souvenir.

Oui, un nouveau départ...


End file.
